User blog:Spongefan2/The Great Adventure of the Dark Heroes
Act I "Fangiru(Ragewolf)" Meanwhile in a forest full of evil.Screams and terror was heard there,literary.Screams of the angry Fangiru saying "IT DAMMIT.STUPID EVIL SPIRITS GET WHAT THEY ALL WANT. Bleh! Risk of my life what? I served you and you wanna put me into a suicide mission god dammit!" As Fangiru continues his rage a Gigantetsu appeared and captured the sleeping 4th spirit.The 4th Spirit wakes up and "Ahh!!" But the 4th Spirit tried to posses the Gigantetsu.It succeed.The 4th Spirit looks around the sky saying "Hehehe People look like ants such as Fangiru" while Fangiru complains "What the Fart!? Thats not fair you can posses anything you want why not me!" But the 4th Spirit did not heard it.So the 4th Spirit destroyed Gigantetsu and stopped possessing it.The 4th Spirit talks to Fangiru "Fangiru there are a bunch of Gigantetsus at the Snowlands.They are out of control,but if you bring them here we will make them our servants to defeat the Patapons",Fangiru replied "Out of control? OUT OF CONTROL!? Im the one thats out of-" but before he finish hes sentence the 4th Spirit transported him into the Snowlands.Fangiru walks and continues to look for the Gigantetsu.Fangiru got tired and found one of those Pekkora creatures.He decide to sneak and eat one of the babies.The Pekkora got angry.And decide to turn into the jaw monster.The Pekkora attacks Fangiru making him faint.... Act II "Fina(Naughtyfins)" There was only black.Fangiru feels someone touching him.Touching him inappropriately...He wakes seeing Fina hugging him..In the bed.Fangiru screams "FFFFFIIIINNNNAAA!!!",Fina was shocked. and she replied "Oh so sorry...I was just comforting you what are you doing here in my domain?".Fangiru replied "Im ordered to find the Gigantetsus that are out of control",Fina replied "Gigantetsu? We have a Golem to fight!".Then a Golem arm appeared on the wall of the Ice Temple.Picking up Fina,It was a Golem saying "Fina? You're not Fangiru!".The Golem throws Fina into a wall of ice.Then the Golem destroyed the Temple.Fangiru then jumps high and strikes his arm on the Golems arm.The Golems arm caught Fangiru and throws him in the Wall of ice.Fangiru wakes up and uses Drill punch.The Golem was defeated.Then as Fangiru looks up the sky,a Gigantetsu smashes through the ground.Fangiru quickly dodges,Fangiru goes to the Gigantetsu head,attacks his neck with his claws.Then Gigantetsu tries to stop Fangiru but Fangiru cut its arm off then smashed his claws threw his bloody head.The Gigantetsu is defeated,"Oh God,Fangiru thats was too violent...For you." Fina said,"Oh shut up,but what's going on here! Golems? Gigantetsus? Pekkoras!" Fangiru replied.Fina and Fangiru continues to walk seeing 3 Gigantetsus being held by the Patapon Tirfecta,"Can we stop now maybe the Dark Heroes will see us" Ton said,"Don't worry,while us controlling these Gigants we are unstoppable!".Fina and Fangiru watches them in the bush,"Hmm lets go kill them and get the Gigants" Fangiru said."No! They will call reinforcements if they see us.Let handle it".Fangiru waits for Fina to do something with the Gigantus and the Patapons.Fina comes back Fangiru with a messed up appearance."What happened to you!?" Fangiru said."Nothing let's get them while there asleep" Fina said.Fina and Fangiru tried to get the Gigantus but they where too heavy."Dammit! I can't pull them,maybe a strong force can move them" Fangiru said."Hey look its a mountain and a fog! Maybe someone there can help us..Seduce" Fina said. Act III "Sonatch(Sonarchy)" Fangiru and Fina walks in the fog.They hear a voice,"You guys are so dumb and im so smart HAAHAHAHA!"."Who said that!" Fangiru screamed."Stupid! It's your old friend who is very smart and handsome" a voice heard again.And a yellow bat with a horn appeared.It was Sonatchi! "So what ya want you suckas?"."We need some help carrying the Gigantetsus to the Spirits" Fina replied."Look..LOOK! There are gems in that cave.Get it" Sonatchi said.Fangiru got angry and tried to fight with Sonatchi.But Sonatchi blowned Fangiru away.Sonatchi laughs and told Fina to come and get the gem.Fangiru wakes up and saw 10 Megadeths."Finally company!" Fangiru screamed.But the 10 Megadeths disappeared."God not again im hallucinating!" Fangiru scream.Meanwhile in the cave is 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Gems."Wow!" Sonatchi and Fina said.But Then the 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Gems disappeared."Huh?" They said.Sonatchi began to walk again,but then finding a green moving turtle like person with a spiritual aura.Sonatchi follows it seeing The seven evil spirits.But then the Seven Evil Spirits disappeared.Sonatchi and Fina got annoyed,feeling there is somebody watching them.Meanwhile in Fangiru,Fangiru looks up at the sky looking at an army.Fangiru follows the sky and then found a insect like Kibapon,but it disappeared again!.Fangiru looks up looking at a Tornado,Fangiru follows seeing a swamp."Oh Good dark hero,What are you doing in my domain?" a voice was heard."Im looking for a place to live against death!" Fangiru screamed.Then a scythe wield against Fangiru,Fanigru dodges it and attacks back.The scythe attacks back also,hitting Fangiru.Fangiru got angry and tried to fight.Meanwhile in Sonatchi's cave,Sonatchi keeps following the Turtle like creature.But then Demons appeared out of the ground."Die!" one of the Demons said.Sonatchi laughs ready to fight.Sonatchi goes up the cave and smashes down the ground.Fina uses her Pike killing the Demons head.More Demons appeared,Sonatchi uses his horns to blow them all away.Then in Fangiru,Fangiru picks up a rock and throws it at a scythe,the scythe attacks Fangiru's hands.Then Sonatchi laughs at there misery,he uses one of the demons as a hammer.Destroying many but more demons appear out.Meanwhile in Fangiru,Fangiru holds the scythe,but the scythe made a tornado knocking out Fangiru.In Sonatchi,Sonatchi uses his Dark Hero mode causing an explosion and hole in the cave.More Demons appear! Fangiru heard an explosion running away,the Scythe flys at him.Meanwhile Sonatchi heard a scream of a wolf but then he was surronded by Demons,Fina was left but surronded by demons also.Fangiru jumps and uses drill punch through the ground causing an EXPLOSION.The demons where blown away,Sonatchi and Fina was free but then saw a scythe flying which accidently hit Sonatchi horns."Oh man" Sonatchi replied.Then there are more scythes appearing more demons appearing.Fangiru,Sonatchi,Fina are gathered and ready to fight! Act IIII "Rottonlee" As the demons ready to attack,a wind blowned,blowing all the demons to death and leaving the fog."Who saved us?" Fina said It was Rottonlee."Boring" Sonatchi said,"As a reward for saving you give me a Gem! And i will do anything you want.AND HURRY UP!" Rottonlee said."I told you!" Sonatchi said."Can you help us those Gigants!" Fangiru screamed."Help? Gigants? All we need is to go to the dessert!" Rottonlee said.The Gang walk through many places the Swamp,Underworl,Forest, and Beach.The Gang where tired and need to rest,"YOUSTUPIDPEOPLEGETUPIMREALLYANGRY!" Fangiru said,"I wanna seduce somebody" Fina said,"You guys are stupid i don't care about i only care about myself HAHA!" Sonatchi said,"I wanna pee" Rottonlee said.Rottonlee finds a place to pee but what he saw is a Castle."Guys look at this there might be money! And treasures!" Rottonlee screamed.The Dark Heroes gathered up and opened the door.Looking at the First Spirit."You dare!? The 4th Spirit sent you here didn't you? I know Fangiru can't come alone" He said."Wait you know we will be here?" Fangiru said."Of course,im an Archfiend and your job is to protect Archfiends.I summoned the Pekkora to faint you Fangiru,I summon the Golem to fight you Fina,I summon the illusions to test you Sonatchi,And now your here Rottonlee...Your ready" The Archfiend said."This is your last test if you make it away from my castle it will lead you to the Dessert" He said again.A door opened,"There are 5 rooms,if you go through all of them you go the dessert,The first Room is full of Snow Salamanders and one fake Superhero,a fake superhero is a duplicate of a Superhero and has the power.The Second room is Deaths and a red variant.The third room is a Dragon and Flame dragons and Possessed Gaeen.The Fourth Room is a Possessed Demon and a Possessed Kanogias.The fifth room you will have to face Zuttankarmen possessed by me and all the enemies on the other room.But if you fail..You will also fail the 4th Spirit.Got it?" The first Spirit said."Got it" all the Dark heroes said.The Gang goes to the door seeing bushes than a Snow salamander,The Gang attack but the Snow Salamander got bigger.Then more snow salamanders but then Rottonlee uses his Tornado attack destroying them in a Big Explosion.Then a Grenburr appeared and smashes it's axe on Rottonlee.Rottonlee reflects the attack using his scythe,Rottonlee knows uses his tornado attack and destroyed the fake Grenburr getting it's Greatsword,now Rottonlee has two swords! Then they go to the next room it's quite.They destroyed some rocks but one of those rocks turned into one of those Reapers.The Reaper uses it scythe to attack Fina,Fina was hit and poisoned.Then Rottonlee attacks and holds his scythe.But then more Reapers appeared poisoning Rottonlee.."I want treasures!!!".Rottonlee is turning bluer and having a red aura giving him Dark Hero mode while being poisoned."Go now! I will handle them!" Rottonlee said,but then the red Reaper appeared,larger than the reapers."Sonatchi you handle the red reaper i will take care of Fina! Wait a second..Care..Thats the first time i said that word...FFFFFUUUU!!!" Fangiru screamed and turned into his Dark Hero mode.He holds Fina and attacks every reaper with Drill Punch.Then more red Reaper appeared but was eaten...By some sort of fast insect."ewww...owww..." Fina said.The insect had a horse and a long lance. Act IIIII "Buzzcrave" The insect uses it's lance to attack everything on it's way.It was Buzzcrave! "I want food *click* *click* Enemies found *Click* Attack and eat more *Click click*" Buzzcrzve said.All the reapers where down,Fina is still poisoned.Rottonlee is kinda very tired.Sonatchi didn't do anything..And buzzcrave saved half the day.Then they go to the next room."Hey buzzcrave how ya get here?" Sonatchi said."Well i heard that *Click*Fangiru was ordered to get Gigantetsus,I told the *click**click*4th Spirit and the First spirit that he can't go alone.I was spying on him and saw him so i carry him and put them into Fina's*click*.Fina was *click*obsessed with doing on Fangiru so i gave Fangiru to her*Click*.Then later i was playing Rottonlee's scythe but some Robo jerk tried to fight me in the mist! But then i was blown away by some wind on got here*click*" Buzzcrave replied."...So...let's get moving!" Fangiru said."We only need to fight some Flame Dragons a Dragon and a Possessed Gaeen.But only Fangiru,You and me are the only strong ones left.Fina and Rottonlee are useless already.I got it! I will fight the Dragon,Buzzcrave fight the Flame Dragons,And Fangiru fight The Possessed Gaeen i know you can do it" Sonatchi said.Buzzcrave got to the third room and found some Flame dragons,Buzzcrave eaten them all alive.Buzzcrave comes to see Sonatchi as he is fighting a Dragon.When Buzzcrave opens his mouth,it fires everything and the Dragon was burned."Wow! How did you get a stupid fire breath attack?" Sonatchi said."I just ate" Buzzcrave replied.Both of them carried both Fina and Rottonlee waiting for Fangiru to be done fighting the Possessed Gaeen.Fangiru was done and ready for the next room.In the next room Buzzcrave literary burned them all.Then the final Room,But then Buzzcrave was out of fire breath so...All three of them started Dark Hero mode.Make a Tornado with Blue rings and lance.They attack everything which makes another Giant Explosion! The Archfiends where hurt and waken up."Ohh Dark Heroes completing this Dungeon is a success we will explain anything.We saw an army of Zigotons and Patapons so large it could destroy Fangiru's cave,so i told you to leave and Buzzcrave did not noticed,i summoned the Pekkora for Fina and Buzzcrave to catch you,We then saw a bigger threat.Desmondor..Desmondor is a legendary enemy of both evil and Good even our wickedness will not make him Help us.Desmondor will explode in Boyon volcano.But if it survives you need to fight it.The Lazy Karapashi is there to help you..Maybe.Also the Tribe of Patapons are fighting alot of Bonedeths already,Buzzcrave and Rottonlee tried to stop them but Buzzcrave retreated with Rottonlee's scythe.The Golem was controlled by a Pykeron and me so we tried to fight againts controlling the Golem.The Patapons won and the Dark Heroes are ready to savage them.They already hurt Rottonlee before Fangiru started his quest,already destroyed Fina's Castle and more.We must stop the Patapons but if you fail you will fail us.And also the one "Yumi" the strongest Yarida will be following you.So go on your journey!" The Seven Evil Spirits said as they transported into the Volcanos field. Act IIIIII "Karapashi" Meanwhile the Gang started walking and walking.Fina was okay already and Rottonlee too.Fina touched something "Ewww! What kind of person does this to a beautiful Woman" Fina said."Some stupid thing i guess" Sonatchi replied."Yummy it's a sleeping Karapashi can we *click* eat *click* It?" Buzzcraze replied."*snore* huh? 5 more minutes..." The turtle said.It was Karapashi! "5 minutes! 5 MINUTES! We need you mother!@#$%" Fangiru trash talking."Okay..Oh look it's the Aggresive Fangiru,The Sexy Fina,The Selfish Sonatchi,The Greedy Rottonlee,The Hungry Buzzcraze...And the lazy Karapashi.The jealous snake and me already knows what your doing..." Karapashi replied."Oh look Shark Ujis" Karapashi said.900,000 Sharks Ujis appeared."Karapashi please seductively protect us!" Fina said."Okay..." Karapashi replied.Karapashi walks so slow but the Sharks are getting close."im coming..." Karapashi said again.Karapashi protected the other Dark Heroes."I'll *click* looks for that Desmondor *click*" Buzzcraze said.Buzzcraze walks over volcano's but then saw a Giant Cioking."Oh no!" Buzzcraze ran to the Dark Heroes fast as he can but the Cioking grabbed Buzzcraze and thrown him.Buzzcraze got confused and dizzy.But a Giant Shadow appeared with Zuttankarmen like Arms.Meanwhile in Karapashi,Karapashi felt asleep as all the others celebrate there victory and now tried to carry Karapashi.But then realized Buzzcraze has been gone for a long time.So they tried to look for him.Tried and Tried and tried.But then found Buzzcraze and Desmonder that looks like Sauron from Lord of the rings.Then the Desmonder got bigger and bigger and starting to explode! "Karapashi! HELP US!" Fangiru screamed but Karapashi is asleep."Godamm why he Sle-" Fangiru screamed as the Explosion corrupted! Act IIIIIII "Koiiru" In the darkness it was nothing.Fangiru said to himself "Why..Why this has to happen? Why are we sinful?".An archfiends voice "Don't worry Fangiru only one Dark Hero left to accompany you".Fangiru replied "That snake,my brain is full of chuck.This is so confusing"."Like what? Oh man i can't believe it you got all the way from the beginning to the end without me? Im so jealous" a snake like voice was heard."C'mon while the others are asleep let's go do something hehe" A fina like voice was heard."What the hell...Is this the End?" Fangiru said.Then the snake hero Koiiru appeared saying "No it's not,this is just a story created by Spongefa-" but then he disappeared.Fangiru stands lonely in the Darkness giving up."I hate Patapons! You are so weak! I will destory you!" Fangiru's voice was heard."I feel so hot.I'll stay with Fangiru...Eww why do you hurt such a beautiful woman" Fina's voice was heard."Your so stupid! Im so strong and your not! LOLOLOLOL" Sonatchi's voice was heard."Fangiru i want treasures!" Rottonlee's voice was heard."*click*Yummy!*click*" Buzzcraze voice was heard."Im so bored and im tired..." Karapashi's voice was heard."Wake up! We need you!" Koiiru's voice was heard.Then Fangiru waken up seeing a war between The good and evil."Omg!!......Am in hell?" Fangiru said confused.Fina slaps Fangiru and told him it is not."Well sayarona suckas!" Koiiru said as he blast he's cannon through a wave of enemies! "You guys kill all the other enemies.Fangiru come with me in the highest place." Koiiru said.Fangiru attacks the enemies while Koiiru runs through the giant Volcano."Why are we going to a volcano!" Fangiru screamed."You'll see!" Koiiru said.Then the Powerfull Yumi Yarida Appeared."Well well..The evil.Will always lose! Justice will prevail!" Yarida said.Fangiru and Yarida started a fight,Yarida uses his hero mode hitting Koiiru.Then Fangiru uses drill punch making the volcano alsmo collapse."Hey stop destroying the volcano!" Koiiru said.Then Yarida hit his spear in the lava making it a lava spear.He shoots the spear from the skies hitting everything turning into fire.Then Fangiru accidently fall from the volcano but he hold on the edge."Fangiru you can save yourself!" Koiiru said."God..Godammit!!!" Fangiru said as he summons a Dark Hero Djinn.Then the sky turned black lighting tornado more enemies more allies and more and more AND MORE! But Koiiru was hit by Yaridas spear.Koiiru started bleeding and tried to go to the volcano.He saw the top the volcano saying his last words "The volcano.All i need is to throw my cannon to cause a catastrophe killing the good and evil and me...Evil and Good Archfiends.YOU..SHALL..NOT..PASS!!" Then he thrown his cannon and everything faded...It is unknown whether evil or good won. ... The end..Spongefan2 would like to support you for reading the longest story on Patapedia.This is the END Category:Blog posts